You and me against the world!
by lie2me1moretime
Summary: Rima is having a tough time hiding her feelings from the world, what was this damsel in distress to do when her parents fights were getting more and more out of control? Nagihiko is coming Rima! Your charming prince on a dashing white horse has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, finally some Nagi and Rima action! It took me forever to figure out how to write this.**

**Well... maybe it didn't it only like took me five min to write the first chapter... (not including editing)**

**Sooo sorry if it's a little suckish! (I do the same thing with all my stories so if this ones suckish they all are!)**

**Happy easter! And please... begin! **

RIMAS POV

Mama and Papa were fighting, AGAIN, except this time somehow I was involved! Don't ask me, I don't even know how they dragged me into it, I was just curled up on the couch as per usual with Kusu Kusu by my side trying to cheer me up when Papa grabbed me and pulled me to his side, Mama then tried to pull me away resulting in a game of tug of war, me being the rope. Soon they stopped tugging but kept fighting, the intensity was getting out of control and that's when Mama pushed me aside making me hit a wall.

"Ouch!" I cried but nor Mama or Papa noticed.

"Look what you've done your always messing things up!"

"Well you're one to talk! Leaving her there like that, unbelievable!"

I grabbed my satchel and run outside slamming the door behind me, today I was going to walk to school, whether they liked it or not. I don't even think Mama and Papa noticed me gone, I could still hear them halfway down my street.

I was just coming up to the more public streets when I heard someone shout "Rima, wait up!" Could it be Amu? I turned around to find Nagi trying to catch up to me with the biggest grin on his face, Rhythm and Temari following him.

**(Yeah that's right in my books Nagi confessed that he was ALSO Nadeshiko too everyone! Temari come on out!)**

"Oh, Hey Nagi!" I said coming to a stop.

NAGIHIKOS POV

"Rima, wait up!" I shouted, I didn't think she heard me until she stopped and turned around replying with a "Oh, Hey Nagi!" Something was wrong though she had bruises all over her arms and forehead and Kusu Kusu wasn't cacking herself as usual, what happened?

"How are you Nagi?" I finally caught I up to her.

"I'm fine, what about you? Those bruises had to of come from somewhere!" Suddenly the mood changed, Rima just started walking and kept her face to the ground.

"I'm sorry! Was it something I said?"

"No it's not your fault Nagi, I didn't even know I had these bruises until you pointed them out, Mama must of pushed me harder than I thought..." She trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"Wait, why did your Mum push you?" 'Hello! Child Abuse!' I said that last part in my head, I still didn't know what was going on and if I just randomly blurted things out I might hurt her.

"It was an accident." Phew just an accident, it didn't sound like it though.

"She and Papa were fighting and I got dragged into it, don't ask me how, I really don't know, anyway, she flicked her hand to the side and pushed me face first into a wall, that was when I ran out of the house to go to school."

RIMAS POV

Why am I telling him this? As soon as I saw his face I just felt like a saviour had arrived!

"Anyway, everything is fine now, that was all in the past." I was a little pissed at myself for blurting things out like that.

"Okay, Rima, are you sure you're not hurt?" No! I'm not sure, everything inside me is hurting! Everything outside of me is hurting! I don't know what to do anymore!

"It's all fine." My voice was shaky, no Rima, you are stronger than this, DO NOT CRY!

"Kusu Kusu is worried!"

"Thanks Kusu Kusu, but really I'm fine."

NAGIHIKOS POV

Rimas bottom lip was trembling, she looked so fragile, like if I said or did anything she'd shatter into a million pieces! Kusu Kusu told her she was worried but Rima just brushed her Shugo chara off, this isn't like her and yet she won't let me help at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Take me home!

**Hey guys!**

**Here is chapter 2 of You and Me against the World! I hope you likey :-) **

**In due time you WILL find out what the phone call was about it's very important ;-)**

**With my other stories (Your heart is mine and The hell butterfly) Thankyou for the reviews and comments!**

**And I'm hoping that I love you too? Is going alright... so far it looks pretty unpopular :-/ **

**But no sad faces from me because...I don't have a reason, um, right! Because it MIGHT be a hit! Who knows? (not me that's for sure).**

**Please enjoy the chapter! **

RIMAS POV  
>School had finished and I was having tea with all the guardians in the royal garden when my phone rang. I excused myself and went to answer the call.<p>

15min Later

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" I fumbled with my satchel trying to pack everything inside, but I only ended up dropping everything because my hands were shaking so much!

"Here you go!" Someone handed me my books and held my satchel open while I put them back in. I looked up, only to be greeted with long violet hair.

"Thanks Nagi." I mumbled a little embarrassed.

"No problem. See you tomorrow Rima!" His farewell caught everyone's attention.

"Goodbye Reems!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Be safe!" Chanted all the guardians. I said goodbye one more time before bowing and leaving the royal garden.

NAGIHIKOS POV

Tadase dismissed the rest of the guardians not long after Rima left. As I was leaving the school I heard someone crying. I followed the sound only to find Rima curled up in a little ball, slowly rocking back and forth, tears running down her cheeks. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her, leaving distance between the two of us.

"Rima, what's wrong?" She looked up and threw herself at me, hugging tightly into my chest.

"Mama and Papa were fighting and they got mad at me and then, and then..." She couldn't continue she just burst into tears again. I hugged her tightly before gently pulling her away from me.

"Why don't you stay at my place?"

"No, I don't want cause any trouble."

"You won't, really my parents are going to be away for a month, so you can stay as long as you want!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you so much Nagi!"

"No problem, but one thing. When you calm down, I need to know the severity of how you parents are treating you, okay?" She nodded. And with that we got up and walked to my house.

RIMAS POV

Nagi is so kind, so generous, how could I say no when he was offering me an escape away from the hell-hole I call home?

When we arrived at the Fujisaki household, Nagi made us dinner, nothing fancy but it was delicious. Over dinner I told him what had happened and about the phone call.

"So, your mum and dad only started fighting AFTER you got kidnapped?" I nodded.

"And since then they've been blaming each other for not being good parents." I nodded again.

"And, now it has gotten bad so they've decided to blame it on you." He pointed at me and I just responded with a nod.

"I know the reasons sound stupid, but they complement each other, let alone actually notice ME and how I'm feeling about all of this."

"It's not stupid, well the fight is but your feelings aren't, anyway I can't get over what they called you about, it's just so, so cruel."

"Hmm, hey where's the bathroom?"

"Oh! Up the corridor, 3rd to your left."

"Thanks, I'm going to get ready to go to sleep now."

"No problems."

"Oh and Nagi."

"What?"

"Thank you, thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure Rima."


	3. Chapter 3: It's complicated

**Hey guys here is chapter 3!**

**I got some feedback on the chapters (which I am grateful for) and I've tried to change it around a bit, but ****I can't change the way Rima is acting so weirdly because it's a main point in the story line (you'll find out later)**

**Nagi: Aww I don't get a POV and I'm a main character...**

**Nagi, you're not really supposed to say that and you'll be getting a bigger part soon enough!**

**Nagi: Really?**

**Really.**

**Nagi: Promise?**

***Puts hands up in defeat* Yes, I promise...**

RIMAS POV

I went to the bathroom and got ready to go to bed. Every time I thought of myself telling Nagi my feelings and what happened made me angrier and angrier. Why was I being so weak like this? And when did I start calling Nagi, well, Nagi?

As I got out of the bathroom I heard NAGIHIKO on the phone.

"It's only for a little while..."

"She'll be gone by the time you get back..."

"No, I can't tell you what happened to her..."

"It's personal..."

"GOODBYE!" He slammed the phone onto the charger and ran his fingers through his hair. Sighing before he turned around and saw me. Silence drifted into the room as he and I stared at each other.

"If I'm too much trouble, I can leave Nagihiko."

"No, you're fine."

"Then what was that *I gestured to the phone* all about?" I smirked, I'd caught him.

"That was and still is a phone." He chuckled, amused by his own joke.

"This ISN'T fun and games Nagihiko!" He was taken aback by that.

"S-sorry, it was just a joke... you were so depressed today I thought that I might cheer you up."

"Hmmf." I crossed my arms and stalked off to the guest room, slamming the slider door behind me.

The truth was I was trying to get out of this place and put distance between me and my friends. Nagihiko knew what happened in my parents fights, but he didn't have a clue about the phone call. I had just lied and put him off what was really going on.

_Knock knock, _"Mashiro, you left your phone on the table and it beeped, I thought I'd give it to you."

"Did you look at it?" I gave him an evil glare through the door.

"No, so do you want it or not?"

"Leave it outside the door and walk away."

He sighed. "Okay then, Night." I heard his footsteps, walking off into the distance. I stood up, opened the door and took my phone, closing the door behind me. The phone beeped again, I flipped it open and checked the message:

**To: Rima Mashiro**

**From: Amu Hinamori**

**Hey Reems! Your parents called my house and asked me if you were there, **

**I told them that you weren't.**

**What was that all about? Where are you? **

**If you need any help just say so! We're here for you me and the guardians.**

**xx Amu xx**

"Damn! I forgot to tell my parents where I am!" I dialled Amus number and waited for her to pick it up.

AMUS POV

Rima was ringing me I wonder, what's going on?

"Hello, Rima?"

"_Hi Amu, could you please tell my parents that I'm staying at a friend's house and that I'm safe?"_

"Sure, why aren't you at their place?"

"_I think I'll tell everyone the truth tomorrow, the guardians that is... it's just too complicated to tell everyone individually and especially over the phone."_

"Are you alright with that? I mean, I know you have trouble telling people things."

"_I know but it's harder keeping it the way it is, don't worry you'll find out tomorrow."_

"Amu-chan, it's dinner time!"

"Be right the Mama!"

"Okay, I have to go, Rima, I trust you, ok? See you tomorrow."

"_Bye."_

I hope Rima's alright, oh well. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth be told

**Yo! **

**Sorry I meant to post and write a little earlier but I was busy and guess what! At the end it is DEFINITELY going to be a...cliffhanger, sorry...**

**Nagi: *Shaking***

**Oh yeah, I forgot about _that,_ sorry Nagi... read on to find out whats got Nagi so, depressed?**

RIMAS POV

It was the end of school and I was heading up to the royal garden, mentally preparing myself to confess what's going on and what MIGHT happen to me. Each step was like a million years to me, Amu knew that I would have trouble doing this, why didn't I just listen to her?

"Hello, Rima!" It was Tadase and the others, except one voice said Mashiro, Nagihikos to be more precise.

"H-hi, guys, I have to tell you all something, it's...very important." I gulped, I was shaking all over, I was so used to keeping things to myself that I just got angry every time things were on the verge of spilling.

"What is it, Rima-chi?" I sat down and looked at everyone, before beginning my story.

"Well it starts like this..." I told them about the fights my parents were having and how they gradually got worse and worse. Then I got up to the phone call.

"When I left the meeting early that day it was because the phone call was about my parents blaming me for everything that happened." Nagihiko nodded, this was the part I told him. I hesitated but continued.

"But not only that they were blaming me, they said that when I got home they were going to finalize a divorce, and I will be left with Mama."

"What's so wrong about that, Rima-chi?" I looked away, holding back tears.

"Mama didn't want the divorce and is the one that is mainly blaming it on me, I'm afraid if I go back she'll do what she did before."

"What happened?"

"She ordered a kidnapping on me, she thinks I don't know but I do and she also gets abusive... when her head isn't straight..." I trailed off not able to finish.

"So I offered for her to stay at my place and she's been staying in one of the Fujisaki guest rooms since then." Nagihiko finished for me. This got on my nerves, I didn't need him to finish my sentence like that.

"Aw, Yaya wants to come over too!"

"Yaya, you're missing the severity of Rimas situation." Tadase cut in.

"Anyway, I'm going now." I said before running off with my stuff, crying. I have to go back to Mamas and NOW, otherwise, who knows what will happen.

I opened the door and put my stuff away. "Mama I'm home!"

"Where were you?" She said in a shaky voice, out of anxiety? No the exact opposite, anger.

"I'm so sorry." I bowed deeply and received a slap, it was so hard it sent me through the glass table.

"Mama, you didn't take your pills, did you?" I whispered, struggling to get up.

NAGIHIKOS POV

I came home, expecting Rima to be there. She didn't have a key so she had to be outside somewhere. I looked everywhere, yet no sign of her.

"Y-you don't think?" I said in horror, after everything that has happened she wouldn't have gone back, would she? Rhythm and Temari shook their heads and set off towards her house me following behind.

"AAAHH!" That was Rimas voice. The door was thrown open and I saw Rimas Mother beating her, glass shards, were all over Rimas back and it looked like it was a fight for her to stay conscious.

"Mama, please take your pills..." She whispered, it was barely audible.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOUR FATHER ONLY LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her Mother screamed.

Rima couldn't take it anymore, she just started falling her fluttering closed, I ran in through the door and caught her, taking her away from this mess.

I ran all the way down to the hospital with Rima in my arms. By the time I'd got there I was soaked in her blood. I bolted in and shouted at the top of my lungs: "GET HER A DOCTER, QUICK!" But Rimas breath was shortening and I was afraid, so afraid as to what her future held for her.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital

**Hey guys!**

**Ikuto: It's 'bout time!**

**Hey! You're not in this story! **

**Ikuto: Whatever, apologize for not updating!**

**Okay... I'm sorry that I didn't update...even though I had camp...**

**Ikuto: Good! Enjoy the story!**

**Yoru: And review!**

***Shakes head* How did you even get here? **

AMUS POV

Nagi had told us what had happened and said he was going to stay at the hospital encase Rimas mother came back.

_FLASHBACK_

_~ON THE PHONE~_

"_Nagi, you realise that in her situation her father might come back for her."_

"_Yeah I know. I just don't know what I'll tell the doctors."_

"_Just say that you're a friend and nothing more, we don't want to mess things up."_

"_You're probably right, I have to go, bye."_

"_Bye, I'll come visit soon."_

_Beep._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Truth is I was nervous as hell, I mean, how am I supposed to know what to tell the doctors? Nagi usually comes up with something, but, now...

No, no more bad thoughts. I'm going to visit Rima so I have to be happy that I get to see her, alive.

"Ran?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"Chara change!"

"Ok, from a girl who can't fly to one who can, character change!"

Making sure that I couldn't be seen I flew nearly all of the way to the hospital, my wings popped away as soon as I landed at the doors.

"Amu?" The whole group was here, maybe Nagi called them too?

"Do you know what happened?" They all nodded, and so we headed down to the desk to ask permission before we visited. We were led to Rimas room and left there. I heard someone dragging a chair up in her room, while opening the door I said: "Nagi?"

"Hi guys!" When the door was fully opened I saw Nagi in his chara change with Rhythm, also he was trying to keep Rimas mother away from Rima.

"Could I have some help?" He asked struggling to keep her from landing on Rimas unconscious body.

Tadase ran over to help sit her down, and I ran and got the nurse to come up.

NAGIHIKOS POV

What's happening? One minute I'm visiting Rima, the next I have her mother leaping in on me! I guess taking her like that was rash, but considering Rimas life, I didn't care. I chara changed with Rhythm and managed to keep Rima safe when Amu opened the door,

"Could I have some help?" Rimas mother was now trying to leap on Rima, luckily Tadase helped me sit her down and Amu bought a nurse in.

"What on earth happened?" She gasped at the state of the room. I myself had only just looked up and realized how much damage Rimas mother and I caused.

"The patient's mother tried to, um... attack her..." I mumbled, this is going to be interesting.

"You see..." Amu started but she knew only as much as I did and that was still very little.

"I know Rimas mother, she's come here countless times, she has a condition. Hold on, I'll be right back." Everyone sighed in relief, at least one person knew about Rimas, mother's history, even if it is a nurse.

She came back minutes later with a packet in her left hand, water in her right. "Now Mrs..."

"I wouldn't say 'Mrs' anymore, more of 'Ms'." I cut her off, not wanting to stir Rimas mother again.

"Oh, they really did split, okay, Ms Mashiro..." She glanced back at me, none of us knew her maiden name, a shrug was the best response I had.

"Take these." She took out to pills and put them in 'Ms Mashiros' hand, before giving her the water. 'Ms Mashiro' Threw them to the ground and stomped on them screaming.

"HIM! KIDNAP RIMA!"

Everyone looked at me knowing this wasn't true, that I did what I did to save Rima, but, of course, the nurse didn't know that.


	6. Chapter 6: Laugh out loud

**Hey guys! **

**I know this chapter is overdue so sorry bout that.**

**I just want to say thankyou for all the positive reviews I've been getting and that the critical ones have been really helpful while writing! ;-D**

**So please keep the reviews up!**

**I hope you in enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing a Fairy Tail story, but I'm not that far in to the series... what do you think? Any ideas? **

**P.S.S Suggest at anytime if you want me to do a fan fic on a manga/anime I will do my best! And if I don't know the specific manga/anime I'll just have to do some research XD**

RIMAS POV

I was in a fight with mama...I think I passed out, but, I do remember...long violet hair, fluttering into my vision. Maybe a dream?

"You kidnapped her?" What's going on?

"No-no it's not what you think..." Is that Nagihikos voice? My heads pounding...

"Than what's Ms Mashiro telling me?" Can't the just...

"SHUT UP!" I sat up in the bed and looked around, everyone stood stock still while looking at me.

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

I turned my head to Nagihiko, "Well?"

"You see, you're mother..."

The nurse cut him off, "You were KIDNAPPED, by this child!" She pointed over to Nagihiko.

"*giggles* Nagi? KIDNAP? ME? Hahahahaha! Okay, you are kidding right? Come on you can't be THAT idiotic!" The room went silent as I calmed myself down.

Kusu Kusu flew across the room shouting "YAY! Rima laughed! Rima laughed!"

"But, but, but..." The nurse began to stutter something.

"Oh you are really that stupid," I shook my head, disappointed, "If Nagi was a kidnapper than why would he bring me to the hospital?" I inquired.

"And, it's O-B-V-I-O-U-S that mama was off her pills! If anything, mama was abusing me and Nagi came to help!" I clapped my hands over my mouth, damn! No-one's supposed to know about the abuse!

"A-b-u-se, you were abused, Rima?" The nurse looked shocked, as everyone else in the room besides Nagi, I mean Nagihiko.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep!" I pulled the covers over my head and faced my back to the crowd in the room.

I didn't go to sleep though I listened to them whispering and muttering about my current situation when the nurse said "Maybe I should call the police..."

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Why?" I can imagine how shocked she looks right now.

"Yes her mother abused her and it's against the law, but she has a mental case! As you said! And we barely know anything about what's going on, we could make it worse!" Not 'could,' Amu, 'would.'

"I'm still not convinced." Geez that nurse was stubborn!

"Please, Miss, you have to understand that we if we delve any further, as Amu-chan said we could make it worse, I'm not saying not to do anything, just to leave it for now." I could imagine the aura around Tadase right now, nearly every girl at school would be on her knees right now, including Amu if she weren't in her 'cool and spicy' character.

AMUS POV

"Yes her mother abused her and it's against the law, but she has a mental case! As you said! And we barely know anything about what's going on, we could make it worse!" Does this women know anything about family matters?

"I'm still not convinced." *mental face palm*

"Please, Miss, you have to understand that we if we delve any further, as Amu-chan said we could make it worse, I'm not saying not to do anything, just to leave it for now." The nurse practically melted at Tadases charm.

"Isn't he just amazing? A real princes charm!" Ran flew over and I noticed that Su and Miki had blocked Tadases ears.

"*clears throat* Amu-chan you just said that out loud."

"Ah! I did?" All the guardians were laughing, but Tadase was just clueless as to what happened.

Laughing...

"I've never seen Rima laugh like that before."

"Hmm?"

"Just then, Rima, she practically had a fit! I've never seen her so amused." I've seen her laugh but every time it was really only a giggle, mainly she'd be crying, or frowning...

"It's so nice to see her smile and laugh like that."

"What's so good about that little brats laugh?"


	7. Chapter 7: Rage

**Yo!**

**Sorry over due again...(damn school) **

**Plz review...I have nothing else to say..._**

NAGIHIKOS POV

Did she just say that? Did she REALLY just say that?

"Urgh, you're her mother! Don't call her a brat!" I stood from my chair looking straight at Ms Mashiro, who, quite frankly, burst out laughing.

"Mother? You have GOT to be kidding me! That brat ruined my life! I regret the fact that I ever had it!" Everyone could feel the tension between us, Yaya especially, and she's not good in these situations.

"It?" I clenched my fists, hard enough that they turned white.

"Nagi, we should go..." Amu stood up and came over to me.

"Rima is a SHE, get with it!" Ms Mashiro looked absolutely shocked at my outburst; in fact she looked so shocked to the point that I could imagine my parents reaction just from seeing hers.

"You have no right to call her a 'brat' or 'it' after everything you've out her through! You blame her for your divorce, when all the time, all she wanted was you to smile and be proud for once! Then you go and abuse her, like a rag! She's lucky to be alive!" My blood was boiling, I didn't know why, but I was so full of rage.

"Lucky?"

"Nagi, what happened?" Amu had sat back down, to listen.

"The reason Rimas at the hospital is because I intercepted her mother from cracking her skull in two with a glass shard, of course I took her here as soon as I got out of the house with her. Anyway, to my point, before you guys came, a nurse told me that..."

"What?"

"That if Rima had been hurt anymore she'd be dead!" And that would make...

"And that would have made you a murderer!" I pointed my finger to Ms Mashiro and turned away.

Instead of some crazy women attacking me reaction, Ms Mashiro took her pills and said "You realised it didn't you? You're smart...you had to of noticed, by now."

"Yes, I have." But I don't want it to be true.

"What? Realised what? Nagi?" Amu turned me around to face her, her hands on my shoulders, I could feel her shaking.

"That Rimas mother was going to be found an unfit parent sooner or later, meaning..."

"Meaning what?" Amu was on the verge of tears now.

"Meaning, Rima has to go back to her father now, either way."

"You saw the way I just acted didn't you?" Everyone nodded at Ms Mashiro.

"With the new divorce, a counsellor will be looking over Rima for a little while, and if Rimas mother doesn't take her pills, Rima will be given to her father, in England."

"England? No, that can't be..." Amu sat down, her eyes glossy with tears.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Tadase was right on top of me as usual, unravelling my brain.

"Not long, when Rima stayed at my place I had pretty much figured it out."

"Then why didn't you tell us? Nagi? Rima? Why?" Because I didn't want to believe it Amu.

"I don't think Rima knew herself, I knew that when she told me apart of her situation it was both good and bad that she had come."

"Eh?"

"It was good because she wouldn't get hurt, but it was bad, because by her running away it gave the counsellor another reason to think badly of Ms Mashiro."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I turned back around to Rimas bed, she was sitting up her hair splayed in a mess.

"If I only had to go and face mama for a couple more weeks so I could stay with you guys, then why didn't you just tell me, Nagi?"

"Remember I said 'either way'? Rima you were always going to go to England, so I..."

"Nagi?"

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt anymore!"


	8. Chapter 8: Interruptions

**Ikuto: H****ey there! Guess what? I get a mention! Woohoo!**

**I didn't know you'd be THIS happy about it...it's kind of weird seeing as you're normally either a teaser or an awesome but kind of depressed person.**

**Ikuto: Meh.**

**It's not like you to say 'meh' either.**

**Ikuto: Since when did YOU know so much about me? *smirks***

**Uh..well...I watch shugo chara and read it...isn't that enough?**

**Ikuto: Stalker**

**Am not!**

**Ikuto: Yes you are...**

**No! I'm NOT a stalker, quit it! X(**

RIMAS POV

Cross-dresser didn't want to see me get hurt? Is that sign of not being frenemys anymore? And just friends? It certainly looked different from that though, he had gone a bright shade of red.

I guess I'll cover for him...

"Hey! Cross-dresser! What do you mean by 'either' way?" Everyone's reactions in the tiny room was out of interest, Yaya had a tantrum from wanting to know so badly.

"You sure owe me one freak." I whispered under my breath.

Nagi must of heard it because he gave a quick smile to me before diving into the subject.

"Rimas father bought the court out so that Rima technically HAS to return." Every time I looked over at Mama she seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. He fists were gathering her skirt up into bunches as she squeezed tighter and tighter.

"What do you mean by 'bought out the court' Fujisaki-kun?" I think nearly everyone moved a little further forward in the seats then, like little kids waiting for a story.

"You know families get divorced they normally, you get what was yours or half-half?" Everyone nodded, even the nurse...wait she's still here?

"Well..." Nagi went to begin, but I cut him off, rudely...heh what better way to do it?

"Wait, wait, wait! I do want everyone to hear this but I don't want the nurse to! You sticky-beak!" I pointed to the door. She really is a sticky-beak, most people would of left knowing it was none of their business.

"How rude!" She sat a little firmer in her seat and crossed her arms.

Then Ikuto came in through the window...wait WHAT?

"No, you're the sticky-beak for listening into their private family business and then refusing to go.

Amu immediately started at him, "Well you're not much different, weren't you listening just then?

"As a matter of fact, no...I was just trying to help you guys to get her to move her ass and get out of here." He smirked at the offended nurse who stormed out of the room.

"She has quite the different personality compared to just an hour ago..." Mama trailed off looking over to the boy sitting on the FOURTH floor window sill.

"How the hell did you get up here?" She bursted out before covering her mouth.

"*clears throat* I mean how did you get to the fourth floor?" Everyone in the room giggled, including me.

"Well, the same way I'm going to get down." He winked and then jumped off the sill, Mama run up to the open window, obviously looking for some sort of mangled dead body at the bottom, but only found the blue haired teen walking away.

Nagihiko sighed and then continued, "Okay, now that the distractions are gone, I'll say this shortly.

Everyone leaned forward AGAIN...

"He bribed the court with money, so that he could keep most of the money, furniture and Rimas custody.

Everyone gasped...it was so clichéd like in those movies..._ "there murderer was in fact Steve!*gasps*_...I chuckled at the thought.

Then everyone looked at me, with a sort of why-the-hell-are-you-laughing-about-this? expressions.

I shook my hands in the air shaked my head saying, "No, no! You got it wrong! I just had a funny thought!

"Totally Rima!" Amu teased, then everyone joined in, teasing one and other, just like we normally do. During this I noticed Mama leave.

In movies the daughter would of pushed through the crowd and gone after her saying some depressing, unnecessary speech. My normal self would of curled into or ball or something. But right now I couldn't care less, is that sort of...evil?

"But...guys, no seriously, GUYS!" Amu was waving like a maniac trying to get everyone's attention, before breaking the ice.

"What, no, how will we get Rima to stay here?" We'd hit a no through road and this time...

This time, I'm sure there's no way around it.


	9. Here, I say goodbye

**Hey!**

**It's been ages but here is chapter 10!**

**This could possibly be that last chapter but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide so I won't hit the complete button yet. **

**Just review with you opinion!**

**Oh, by the way, some of the lines in this chapter refer to the lyrics in 'Your guardian angel' by the red jumpsuit apparatus. **

* * *

><p>RIMAS POV<p>

I gripped my suitcase tightly, my fists nearly turning white as I waited for Papa. My lips shook, as I felt my mind mentally about to lose it. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave my friends and all this is just plain childish of me…it's not FAIR!

"Rima." The sharp voice of my Papa entered my ears.

I looked up to him, a warm smile was on his face, the one that I hadn't seen in years, the bags under his eyes were gone and if anything he actually looked younger…

…Almost _happier._

And not only this, but the plane that would take me away forever was boarding and there was no way of me getting out of it, I _had _to go…

Images of my friends flashed through my mind as we entered the first class line -which was really short- Amu and her brilliance, Tadase and his…well his… 'kingly-ness,' Yaya and her tantrums, my fan boys, hmm…actually I won't miss them so much and then there's him.

Nagihiko.

But he was absolutely the _last _person on Earth I wanted to be reminded of now…

"It's time to get on Rima, are any of your friends going to say goodbye?" I looked over the airport, no sign of anyone I knew.

"They're not here." I swear Papa smirked a little at my last comment.

"Well, let's get going then."

I turned to face the line again when a flash of purple crossed my vision…

NAGIHIKOS POV

Where is she? Where's Rima? I wish this airport wasn't so damn BIG! Maybe I'd actually find her…maybe we'd all actually find her.

I just have to find her! I have to tell her! I have to! I whipped my head around, my eyes scanning every inch of the airport when I spotted her.

Her tiny, petite figure, her luscious golden locks of hair and her golden, shining eyes, everything seemed to freeze as she caught sight of me.

"Nagi?!" She said, rather breathlessly.

"Rima!" I shouted out, running towards her, "Please, don't go!"

"I can't help it, I have to go." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can stay at my place! Amus, somewhere!" I said getting desperate now, she just couldn't leave…

"Why are you so desperate?! I hate you, remember?!" The words came out harshly and I froze, only able to feel my heart as it twisted in pain.

"No matter what you say, I'll always stand right beside you, so please don't throw that away! Tell me, tell us that you'll stay!" I said.

"Nagihiko! There is no point! Papa is the one who has my custody until I'm eighteen!" She hissed, but her lips were trembling.

"Four years…" I mumbled, my gaze falling to the floor.

"Nagihiko, I don't even know why you bother with me…" Rima said, sobbing a little.

"Rima, I'm boarding, get on soon." Her Father said, turning and heading for the ticket lady.

"I bother because..." I started, but the words caught in my throat, my reason was invalid, she wouldn't believe me, neither would she return these feelings.

"I have to go." Rima said, turning her back on me, her long curly locks of hair bouncing behind her.

"I care because I love you." I whispered.

RIMAS POV

The last words came out in a whisper, but when he said them everything seemed dead silent, my heart even stopped, I could feel my face heating up and now my hands were shaking.

I kept walking away, but before I was out of hearing I said "Nagi, I hate you because I know that if I don't, I would love you."

I flicked my head straight forward, feeling the fresh tears spring from my face, walking away I heard Nagihiko coursing up a stir.

"Rima! Please don't walk away! Please tell me you'll stay!" He shouted over and over, I could hear him trying to get around the barriers separating passengers and visitors but it was useless.

For soon, I was already boarding…

…and I couldn't nor would I, hear his voice again.


	10. Chapter 10: Home is where the heart is

**Hey guys!**

**After lots of thought, I finally decided I wouldn't let it end on a cliffy.**

**So just for you guys!**

**The sweet sweet, last chapter of...**

**You and me against the world!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Home…" Rima muttered as she dragged her bags through the familiar Japan airport.<p>

It had been five lone years but now, she was finally back. A smile spread to her face as she thought of everyone's reactions and not just that, how they would look like now.

Quickly, she fastened her pace to get out of the crowded place, only to knock into someone and fall to the floor, "Oh, are you okay?" They asked, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm fine thanks…" She said, taking the hand and the proceeding to get up.

"…Rima? I-is that…you?" The person asked in astonishment.

Rima looked up to them and gasped, a tall, golden eyed, long purple haired figure was standing before her, "Nagihiko?" She asked.

"I knew it was you! I knew you'd come back!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Rima giggled and pulled herself out of his grip, "Where's the fanfare? Or are you the only one here…?" She asked.

"Oh, I was here to…" Nagihiko trailed off, a look of sadness passing into his eyes, "To pick up my parents will."

"Nagi…" Rima said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's nothing!" He said suddenly, perking up, "It's crazy that they sent it off to some far off relative in Australia though! So much hassle…"

This time it was Rimas turn to hug Nagi, "You don't have to put on a brave face you know, I am your friend."

Nagi flinched at that word… 'friend' he never quite got over Rima…but god knows, she could have a boyfriend, "Thanks…friend." He replied, the tiniest bit of bitterness lacing itself into his tone.

"Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't…" Rima burst, before covering her mouth.

"Anyways, I've already collected what I need, how about I take you back?" Nagihiko suggested, swiftly changing the awkward subject.

"That'd be great…though, I don't have anywhere to stay, Mama died three years ago from her illness." Rima said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well there's nothing for it…come stay at my place!"

"No."

"Quick shot down."

"I just don't want to trouble you, I mean your place is huge!"

"That place? I don't live there anymore."

"Oh right…"

"So, let's go!" The two walked off and headed to the front of the airport, where they got a cab to drive them home.

"Thanks!" Nagihiko payed the driver and helped Rima out of the car before taking her stuff.

"An apartment block?" Rima asked.

"Well yeah…I'm not that old you know." Nagihiko joked, grabbing his keys from his pocket as he made way to open the door to his apartment.

"So where's my room?" Rima asked as they got in.

"Oh…crap."

"This is a one room apartment isn't it?"

"Hahaha…yeah."

"Idiot."

"Sorry! Don't worry about, I'll take the couch." Nagihiko offered.

"No, that won't do, I will." Rima said.

"Rima…" Nagihiko whined, pinching the bridge of his nose as he look between the bed and Rima.

"What?" The two continued their quarrelling until suddenly Nagihiko tripped, causing him to fall onto Rima, who fell on the bed.

"Ow…sorry!" Nagihiko apologized, before blushing a deep red at the position they were in.

To give you a better picture, Rima lay back on the bed, her long golden locks of her spread out around her, while Nagihiko was on top of her…straddling her.

"Idiiiiiot~" Rima jeered nervously, although she tried to hide it, she too, was blushing.

"Um…Rima you know, I never really stopped…."

"Stopped what?"

"L-loving you." Nagihiko confessed.

"You just really won't let me hate you, will you?"

"Huh?"

"_Nagi, I hate you, because I know if I didn't, I would love you." _The words Rima spoke five years ago suddenly flashed into Nagihikos mind as he smirked and said cheekily, "No…I won't."

Rima smiled and cupped his cheeks, as he leant down and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her.

That night, the two fell asleep in each others' arms, with the insurance that the two would wake up happy with this, this new feeling, this reminder everyday that they would say…

"Rima?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Heh…I love you too, Nagi."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, wasn't that sweet?<strong>

**Thanks for all your support and I hope that you check out some of my other stories too! (please?)**

**This is Lie2me1moretime,**

**Signing off.**


End file.
